


Дилемма заключённого

by ki_chen, suricate



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ki_chen/pseuds/ki_chen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: от каждого по способностям - каждому по потребностям





	Дилемма заключённого

1.

Самая опасная ловушка, в которую возможно угодить - подражание самим себе. Копируя окружающую среду, подстраиваясь под более успешные виды, обучаясь у особей, чей авторитет общепризнан, мы имитируем защищенность и уходим от агрессивных столкновений. Допустим, Тачи Ласоби, 25 лет, замужем за доковым грузчиком, сын Таджу, второй ребенок пока не планируется, по крайней мере не раньше, чем муж получит повышение. Ее приподнятая на висках и гладко зачесанная на затылке прическа – растрепавшаяся копия укладки Ло Квиоли, звезды сериала «Культура». Каждые три недели посещая станционный зал рекреации, Тачи Ласоби приводит себя в соответствие с представлениями о красоте двадцати миллиардов жительниц Земли и окрестностей.

Или, допустим, Ласоби Паго, муж Тачи Ласоби, на нем серо-зеленый комбинезон, позволяющий безошибочно опознать одного из пятисот шестидесяти трех сотрудников доков. В свободное время он, следуя рекомендациям о полезном проведении досуга, играет в баскетбол, но до тренировки еще пять часов, и сейчас Ласоби Паго – за рулем электрокара, деловитого оранжевого жука, подвозящего к краю погрузочной ленты ящики с маркировкой BIO. Когда-то, еще в возрасте Таджу, Ласоби Паго мечтал, подобно Вану Тидо, трижды герою Коммуны, бороздить просторы дальних галактик. Сегодня за обедом ему будет, о чем поговорить с мечтавшими о том же товарищами: в шестнадцатом секторе пришвартовался «Вальсирующий» - сверхпереходник класса трони. Но никто из команды корабля не сойдет на станцию, вокруг «Вальсирующего» ограждения, опущены переборки, активированы дезкамеры, повсюду желтые флажки. Карантин.

Юный Таджу, в свои пять лет еще не осознающий необходимости сбережения ресурсов, копирует отца, когда, выпросив у случайного прохожего на транспортном мостике яблоко, швыряет его через перила, целясь в один из оранжевых каров внизу. Тачи Ласоби неловко за сына, но незнакомец с яблоком – точнее, теперь его следовало бы называть уже незнакомцем без яблока – утверждает, все в полном порядке, ничего страшного не произошло, разве что яблоко, улетев в доки, случайно попадет в дюзы какого-нибудь корабля, да хоть того же «Вальсирующего», над которым как раз нависает их мостик, оттуда закатится в двигатель, где и произведет непоправимые разрушения, повинуясь центробежной силе и чрезвычайно неудачному стечению обстоятельств. Но это крайне маловероятно, заверяет Тачи Ласоби незнакомец без яблока, представляющийся доктором Тея Чамоно. Поправляя выбившуюся прядь, она смеется и говорит, что яблоко не имеет права нарушать карантин, иначе держать ответ придется перед самим начальником станции, Нандо Ладжуно. 

Им обоим некуда спешить, поэтому о карантине они говорят еще несколько минут, потом мелодичная трель из динамиков возвещает конец утреннего цикла, и молодая женщина увлекает за собой мальчика в ярко-синем комбинезоне. Глядя им вслед, доктор Тея Чамоно надеется, что Ло Квиоли скоро сменит имидж, эти начесы даже ей самой не к лицу. Мальчик цепляется свободной рукой за поручень мостика и по виду вот-вот готов разразиться ревом – классический ответ ребенка на любое проявление окружающей среды, угрожающее стабильности. В воспитании нет ничего сложного, это отлично поддающийся формализации процесс вычисления золотой середины между насилием и свободой. Доктор Тея Чамоно, вероятно, мог бы посвятить этой теме цикл лекций, если бы не занимался на станции совершенно иными вопросами, не испытывал тщательно скрываемого отвращения к любой публичности и был склонен к обнародованию результатов своих исследований, вместо того чтобы сохранять их в личном пользовании. При существующем положении вещей, однако, цикл лекций на тему воспитания от доктора Тея Чамоно представлялся весьма маловероятным. Не в последнюю очередь и потому, что он планировал покинуть станцию в самое ближайшее время.

Что достаточно важно – хотя и не является определяющим – когда мы говорим о докторе Тея Чамоно, это то, что он достаточно хорош собой. Располагающая к себе улыбка, открытый взгляд серо-голубых глаз, имеющих довольно специфичный разрез, что придает им слегка удивленное выражение, некоторая небрежность в одежде – не чрезмерная, но выдающая человека, хоть и следящего за собой, однако не придающего бытовым мелочам и собственному внешнему виду слишком большого значения. Встрепанные волосы усиливают это впечатление. Внимательная, вдумчивая манера держать себя с собеседником – пусть даже таким случайным как Тачи Ласоби – скорее опровергает, но не делает доктора менее приятным в общении. Сегодня их первая встреча с начальником станции, и тому предстоит в этом убедиться.

Любой акт коммуникации в равной степени может быть представлен как агрессией, так и сотрудничеством. Разница лишь в оболочке. К примеру, доктор Тея Чамоно мог бы ворваться в кабинет, расположенный в центральном куполе станции, на шестом ярусе, между выставочным залом, где сейчас развернута экспозиция местных художников-дендроартеров, и большой приемной для делегаций, ныне пустующей, - с оружием в руках, почему бы и нет, начальник станции, чрезвычайно далекий от медицины, вероятнее всего, напугался бы и вида электронного скальпеля, не подозревая о том, что встроенная система защиты не позволит прибору включиться, пока сенсоры не определят, что пациент под наркозом. Таким образом, требование доктора Тея Чамоно имело бы все шансы получить удовлетворение.

Естественно, зная о единственно корректном для прогрессивного человечества решении «дилеммы заключенного», доктор Тея Чамоно выбирает противоположный путь. Некоторое время они говорят о дендроживописи, эстетике экзожизни и аффективном иллюстрировании. Начальник станции Нандо Ладжуно, знаток и ценитель искусств, в курсе всех последних веяний, как земных, так и станционных – того, что нынче зовется прогрессивной космогонической культурой.

\- Вы замечали, как любопытны эти новые тенденции, дорогой друг? Можно с уверенностью утверждать, наблюдая за ходом развития цивилизации, что космические станции, при всей своей внешней лабильности, на самом деле крайне консервативны, и именно они в итоге остаются опорой стабильности, тогда как земное ядро улавливает привходящие колебания и не страшится кардинальных изменений. Прошло время, когда говорили: «Место художника – в космосе», да, прошло!

Здесь доктору Тея Чамоно уместно пошутить насчет стабильности, ему определенно не хотелось бы однажды поутру проснуться вместо своей каюты - где-то на стропах в открытом космосе. Пусть даже с художественной точки зрения инсталляция и выглядела бы достойно.

\- Неужели именно поэтому, дорогой друг, вы так торопитесь нас покинуть?

\- Хм, я бы сказал, что с тех пор, как на стенах коридоров станции появилась эта ваша... метаионная каллиграфия... мои эстетические воззрения настойчиво призывают меня сменить место обитания.

\- Неужто вы это всерьез?

Начальнику станции Нандо Ладжуно на вид чуть за пятьдесят, и он в отличной форме для человека, всем видам спорта предпочитающего покачивание в кресле. Его потребность активно украшать мир вокруг себя не противоречит устремлениям станционного большинства. Здесь уже пережили начальника станции, увлекавшегося исследованием антиматерии, другого, не имевшего никаких увлечений, кроме наведения порядка, третьего, чьей страстью была личная жизнь, как собственная, так и подчиненных. Необходимое разнообразие как залог стабильности. Естественная логика выживания любого организма.

Станция «Вена-4» - идеально развернутая структура, оптимально использующая каждый дюйм своей конструкции, на орбите метанового гиганта класса АR-116, стандартная адаптация под естественные условия, 0.95g, 24-часовые сутки, средний срок вахты для персонала 8 сезонов, расстояние до Земли 38 квадропарсеков - безусловно является своего рода организмом, клеткой, элементарной единицей строения и жизнедеятельности, способной к самостоятельному существованию и развитию. В секторе от кабинета начальника станции находится ее ядро - ЦУП с искусственным интеллектом, контролирующим все процессы жизнедеятельности и хранящем память о прошлом филогенетическом опыте. Подобно клетке, «Вена-4» состоит из множества подсистем, объединенных коммуникациями, по которым идет непрерывный обмен веществом, энергией и информацией. Через защитную мембрану в нашу станцию-клетку попадают ферменты - запчасти и гормоны - пища для ее обитателей, из нее же выводятся метаболиты, превращающиеся в космический мусор. Благодаря рецепторам узнавания, мембрана задерживает чужое и враждебное, наклеивая на него желтый ярлык до уточняющих приказов из центра. Обмен веществ идет непрерывно. Клетка-станция непрерывно самообновляется, ведет плановый ремонт, заменяя буквально все - белки, ферменты, фрагменты ДНК. Цель клетки - самосохранение. Цель доктора Тея Чамоно, как уже было сказано - ее покинуть.

\- Если говорить всерьез, мой дорогой друг, я получил с Земли сообщение личного характера. Кажется... – слегка смущенная улыбка, жест раскрытыми ладонями, неловкий постав локтей. – Да. Можно сказать, я женюсь.

Нет никакой необходимости знать человека долгое время, чтобы его познать. Акт личностной рецепции, по существу, является моментальным, и весь последующий опыт лишь накапливается в подтверждение. Для Нандо Ладжуно все очевидно, он рассыпается в поздравлениях – и в извинениях одновременно.

\- На станции нет сейчас кораблей, направляющихся в сторону Земли. Оптимальным транспортом будет вероятно... – Он вызывает голографическую график-карту и некоторое время передвигает цветные ячейки. – Да, вот. «Мимо звезды», вылет через четыре дня, потом стыковка в квадрате 51-Н-16, там вы найдете что-то еще...

\- Три месяца пути, не меньше.

Нандо Ладжуно виновато разводит руками.

\- У нас с вами здесь истинное захолустье, дорогой доктор. В этом есть свои плюсы, но есть и минусы, как вы понимаете. Кроме того...

\- А как же тот трони, который недавно прибыл? Насколько мне известно, «Вальсирующий» направляется на Землю прямиком.

\- А, да. «Вальсирующий». Собственно – я как раз об этом хотел с вами поговорить. Карантин...

Звездолеты класса трони обычно не берут на борт пассажиров, но исключения бывают всегда. Особенно, когда корабль идет к Земле. Потребность превалирует над установленными правилами, весь смысл существования которых заключается в том, чтобы облегчать человеку процесс потребления благ. Доминирование нужд личности над нуждами структуры - первый закон идеальной коммуны. Вторым законом является убежденность каждого в том, что нужды другого сравнимы или превосходят по важности его собственные. Поэтому доктор Тея Чамоно сегодня здесь.

\- Я видел желтые метки. Но карантин будет снят со дня на день, как мне сказали. Потом погрузка припасов – и в путь.

\- М-м. Видите ли, дорогой друг. Все не так просто.

Именно здесь и сейчас доктор Тея Чамоно впервые слышит про груз Икс. И кое-что об отношении Нандо Ладжуно к Консорциуму.

\- Образец находился в проб-камере зонда-разведчика. Мы... то есть «Вальсирующий» захватил его в квадрате 68-Х-73. Координаты, где зонд взял образец, неизвестны. Их борткомпьютеры при первом же признаке контакта, не санкционированного Консорциумом, уничтожают такую информацию. Эта их дурацкая паранойя, вы же понимаете.

\- Не уверен, что понимаю. Боюсь, я не слишком сведущ в вопросах большой политики. Мы вообще когда-нибудь пытались наладить с ними нормальный информационный обмен?

\- О, мой дорогой друг.

Доктор никогда не жил на станциях, соседствующих с ареалом Консорциума. Нандо Ладжуно, со своей стороны, работал именно на такой, прежде чем оказаться здесь.

Консорциум, утверждающий примат общественного над личным, ставит форму превыше наполнения и от этого сродни организму, пораженному метастазами, долгое умирание – естественный процесс, болезненный, но неизбежный. Ни для кого в Коммуне нет сомнений, чем завершится противостояние. Раковые образования Коммуна лечит давно и успешно, справится и здесь. В какую бы сторону Консорциум ни попытался продвинуться – их там уже ждут.

\- Они полагают, что итоговый выигрыш в «дилемме заключенного» выше при отказе от компромиссов. Я даже слышал, они возводят это в эволюционную аксиому. Не знаю, я не математик, возможно, у них какая-то альтернативная система исчисления, все возможно. У нас на «Лиме-2» как-то побывал их эмиссар. Весьма альтернативная логика – безусловно.

Все человеческое общество по сути своей - диффузное клеточное тело, для которого в зависимости от ситуации то одна, то другая система закономерностей оказывается более значимой, критически важной. В децентрализованной сети сплетенных и взаимосвязанных активностей точно так же переплетены и системы законов, и в различных ситуациях верхней может оказаться любая - генные детерминанты, эпигеномные, экологические, социальные, бихевиоральные, физиологические. Отсюда примат гармонизации воздействий. Отсюда принцип коммуны как организма, объединенного стремлением к выживанию за счет сотрудничества. На этом фоне Консорциум с его устаревшими социальными представлениями - не более чем мумия, целостность которой поддерживают истлевающие бинты.

\- Охотно вам верю, - улыбается Тея Чамоно. – Но в чем проблема с «Вальсирующим» в итоге? Их груз оказался опасен? Но чем? И когда я смогу наконец улететь?

\- Мне ничего об этом не известно. Карантин ввел капитан корабля, и с Землей он связывался напрямую – как только оказался в зоне действия наших передатчиков. Я не знаю, сколько «Вальсирующий» простоит у нас в доках, хотя подозреваю, вы бы выиграли время, отправившись на «Мимо звезды»...

\- Мне верно чудится в ваших словах некое «однако», дорогой друг?

\- Увы, увы. Видите ли, с «Вальсирующего» сегодня утром пришел запрос. Им нужен... Я, собственно, как раз собирался пригласить вас сюда для беседы, вы не поверите, поразительное совпадение – пять лет на станции, и познакомились вот так, сегодня... Им нужны вы, доктор. Им нужны вы.

Доктор Тея Чамоно озадаченно склонил голову к плечу. В качестве субъекта коммуникации начальник станции устраивал его как нельзя больше, интонационные паттерны легко поддавались встречной ремодуляции, ни один жест не скрывал в себе ничего большего, чем естественная реакция нервной системы на раздражители. Но семантическое наполнение разговора в какой-то момент стало вызывать острое желание обернуться к двери.

\- Позволю себе на всякий случай уточнить, что моя докторская степень не подразумевает врачебной специальности. Я доктор психосоциологии, даже на штатного психотерапевта для «Вальсирующего» я не потяну.

\- Да-да, я все понимаю, мой дорогой друг, но они как раз и затребовали социолога. Понятия не имею зачем. Возможно, на корабле какой-то конфликт. Или им надо составить корректное расписание дежурств... даже не знаю. Зачем, по-вашему, вы можете быть им нужны?

На станции занижена иерархическая доминанта, здешнее мироустройство определяет биологическая и социально-эмотивная система приоритетов. Потребность «Вальсирующего» в помощи должна быть удовлетворена. Нандо Ладжуно не интересует ситуация на борту корабля. Внешне противоречивые, эти два факта идеально коррелируют, вписываясь в магистральный поток.

\- И как долго, вы полагаете, продлится карантин?

\- Неделю? Две? Понятия не имею, мой дорогой друг, понятия не имею. Надеюсь, там никто не болен чем-нибудь неприятным. Впрочем... да, конечно – тогда они не приглашали бы вас на борт. Ну, так что... ваша невеста согласится подождать?

В доки Тея Чамоно отправился пешком, через две галереи с открытыми иллюминаторами. Ему всегда нравилось смотреть на звезды. В этом смысле он вполне понимал столь нелюбимых многими астра-анималистов. Наивный сентиментализм, разумеется, и отсутствие эстетики в упрощении. Но звезды отсюда действительно казались мохнатыми и пульсирующими, говорящими на собственном метаязыке, таком же синтетическом, как и эльюнди, общий язык Коммуны.

На пути к «Вальсирующему» он пересек два карантинных барьера. Воспользовался тремя лифтами. Поднялся на четыре уровня и опустился на шесть. Сеть трубчатых переходов и транспортеров, интегрированная система обслуживания прибывающих кораблей в доках, могла бы напомнить своим видом паутину, в которой запуталась огромная черно-серая муха, тускло поблескивающая боками, с четко сегментированным телом, вынесенными профилями сяжек, псевдотрахеями, сходящимися в центре головного отдела. Растянутые по бокам фасетчатые омматидии, кстати, не имеют с органами зрения ничего общего – это противометеоритные орудия, тогда как сенсоры, обеспечивающие кораблю обзор, снаружи не видны. Однако такое сравнение едва ли могло бы прийти на ум Тея Чамоно. Рожденный на космической станции, он никогда не видел живых насекомых.

К тому же доктор больше не склонен к цветистым метафорам, теперь, когда окончена их встреча с Нандо Ладжуно.

2.

Каждый доживший до нашего времени вирус - гениальный шпион, разработавший собственную идеальную стратегию проникновения в клетку. Одни предпочитают впрыскивать свою РНК через плазматическую мембрану. Другие сдаются на милость клетки, чтобы дозреть в ее кислой среде. Третьи сразу приводят подкрепление - собственные белки, необходимые для реализации плана. Кто-то предпочитает наращивать войска в цитоплазме клетки, кто-то - собирает силы в ее ядре. Некоторые вообще проникают в клетку незаметно и немедленно переходят в латентное состояние, практически не вмешиваясь в клеточные процессы и ожидая, пока не представится удобный момент, чтобы нанести решительный удар. Размножаясь, вирусы стараются расходовать материал захваченной области самым экономным образом - и наконец, облачившись в соответствующие белки, они выходят из клетки, дабы внедряться в соседние.

На корабле Тея Чамоно уже ждут, о его появлении капитана «Вальсирующего» известили с первого карантинного поста, так что ожидание в шлюзе занимает ровно столько, сколько длится санобработка. Тея Чамоно еще никогда не попадал под карантин и поэтому не может сказать, являются ли принимаемые меры стандартными или соответствующими какой-то особой форме. По его мнению, это в любом случае абсурдно: что такого может быть занесено на звездолет со станции? Он не знает.

Их знакомство с Ларе Танишиёдо на мостике «Вальсирующего» проходит деловито и сухо. Капитан плохо выбрит, движения порывисты, он постоянно смотрит куда-то чуть вверх и вбок. Четким жестом приложив руку к сердцу в знак приветствия, Тея Чамоно оглядывается тоже, видит приборную панель, экран с обзором на бледно-серые доки с росчерками желтых карантинных лент, кусок стены. Он возвращается к капитану взглядом, прочищает горло, коротко кивает.

\- Социолог. На станции сказали, вам нужен социолог. Мне нужно на Землю. Когда вы собираетесь отбыть?

\- Открытие галактического масштаба, - говорит капитан. У него припухшие глаза. Слишком долго за компьютером, или бессонница, или и то, и другое. – Потрясающее. Я не преувеличиваю. Вы поймете. Мой старпом все покажет. Пройдете потом – сектор Ехо, третий луч до конца. Найдете? Найдете, там просто, указатели везде, вам нужны те, что синим.

\- Вы берете меня на борт – я отрабатываю проезд?

\- Да. Да, именно, нам нужен специалист. У нас математик, биолог, физик. Старпом объяснит. Генетик. Есть планетолог, конечно. Социолога – нет. До Земли успеете. Публикации - обещаю, всемирную славу. Хотите? Не шутка, я не преувеличиваю. Мы все на ногах уже месяц. Столько материала. Невероятно. 

\- Что это был за зонд? Откуда? На станции толком ничего не известно.

\- А, что они могут знать. Мы, впрочем, тоже. Данные уничтожены. Бились две недели. Ноль. Полный ноль. Консорциум, креационисты. Они говорят о сотрудничестве. Слушайте больше. Мирное сосуществование, ха. Мы видели их корабли с учений. Полгода назад. Если это не подготовка к войне, тогда я не знаю, что.

\- Я не собираюсь воевать, капитан. Но мне нужно на Землю. Так когда наш старт?

\- А! – По отмашке видно, как он раздражен. – Не знаю. Земля сказала ждать. Две недели до ближайшей станции связи не будет. Они не хотят нас выпускать в космос, пока не получат всё с зонда. Думают. Сидят там. Куда им спешить?

\- Я понял. Хорошо. Будем работать. Наша цель?

\- Нет. Нет. Я могу – но не поверите. Слишком глобально. То, что мы имеем в итоге. Надо постепенно – чтобы понять. Осознать. Старпом это лучше сумеет. Идите, найдите ее. Идите. Синие указатели. Остальное – потом.

В основе конфликта всегда лежит субъективное восприятие несовместимости действий или целей. Рациональное зерно в большинстве случаев минимально. Проблему создает искаженное восприятие мотивов и целей другой стороны. Синкретический подход позволяет выработать методику предотвращения конфликтных ситуаций еще до стадии их осознания сторонами, на биосоциальном уровне. Внешне это может выглядеть как готовность пренебречь собственными установками в ущерб чужим. Внешне это может выглядеть как подстройка. В обучении доктора Тея Чамоно, как легко догадаться, принимали участие не только психологи, но и биологи. Это не считая всех прочих.

В лифте, отмеченном оранжевым, белым и синим, кроме него, уже находится человек. Раз он не вышел на верхнем ярусе, когда двери открылись, значит, что-то забыл внизу и решил вернуться. Форма без нашивок, видимо, лаборант. Молодое лицо с той неопределенной смазанностью черт, которая может выглядеть как миловидной, так и раздражающей, в зависимости от личных вкусов. 

Доктор машинально кивнул в знак приветствия. Поймал ответный взгляд, чуть более долгий, чем можно было ожидать.

Двери лифта закрылись. Молодой человек слегка подался вперед. И протянул руку.

Принятие решения - процесс целесообразного оптимального выбора из различных альтернатив. Результаты его реализации служат наиболее объективной оценкой итоговой эффективности. В ситуации неопределенности мозг выполняет работу по подготовке к нескольким возможным действиям, однако продолжительность латентного периода ориентировочной реакции всегда выше условно-рефлекторной.

Лифт проезжает один этаж. Доктор Тея Чамоно протягивает руку в ответ:

\- subite.

Пожатие некрепкое и с задержкой. Молодой человек склоняет голову к плечу. Реакция? С короткой паузой:

\- ke.

Интонации такие же, как он весь. Размытые. Доктору хочется сощуриться, чтобы видеть четче. Последнее, что он ждал на «Вальсирующем» - еще одного агента Консорциума, впрочем теперь многое становится гораздо понятнее, включая этот странный запрос на социолога. Да, конечно – и злополучный зонд. Две недели возились впустую? Еще бы. Чертовское везение, он бы сказал.

Тея Чамоно выжидающе смотрит и ловит на себе такой же оценивающий взгляд. Слишком молод для опытного агента... кажется. Или нет? Он аккуратно улыбается. Лифт сдавленно пищит, возвещая прибытие на нужный ярус.

\- bele.

Кажется, у агента было в планах что-то еще, но Тея Чамоно не оставил ему времени. Когда нужно, он умеет двигаться очень быстро. Ощущение чужого взгляда в спину не оставляло все то время, что он шел по коридору, когда оно не исчезло и после поворота – доктор Тея Чамоно остановился. Оглянулся. И засмеялся, опершись о стену плечом. Да, у него тоже есть нервы. Ну, что ж.

Шестой луч до конца по синим указателям, действительно несложно, если сосредоточиться на нужном цвете, отсекая любые отвлекающие раздражители. В лабораторном отсеке пахнет отсутствием запахов, все инструменты и поверхности стерилизуются, Тея Чамоно минует два дезшлюза – лучевой и озоновый, прежде чем пройти в святая святых. Никогда прежде ему не доводилось бывать в лаборатории звездолета, но то, что он видит, не особенно впечатляет. Приборы, панели, экраны, рабочий стол. Скучно, обыденно, никакого следа чудес.

Зато старпом Ландолити слишком хороша для униформы. К таким плечам просится что-то легкое, летящее, ниспадающее. К таким волосам – пальцы, путающиеся в прядях. Она знает, что красива, и знает, когда это замечают. Даже когда ее саму очевидным образом интересует работа.

\- А, это вы. Очень хорошо – мы не думали, что станция отреагирует так быстро. Мы вообще не были уверены, что они согласятся с вами расстаться. Нам действительно очень повезло, доктор, и я вас благодарю от имени всей команды.

\- Буду рад оказаться полезным. Хотя, если честно, пока не очень понимаю в чем.

\- Я всё объясню. Но сперва – ваш коммуникатор, пожалуйста. Подключитесь. Здесь план корабля, вашу каюту я указала, расписание работы столовой и кают-компании, график мероприятий на ближайшую неделю... все прочее, что может вам пригодиться.

Доктор Тея Чамоно искренне благодарен. Красота Ландолити позволяет отвлекаться самым естественным образом. Он по-прежнему не услышал ни слова объяснения, зачем на «Вальсирующем» нужен психосоциолог, но готов отвлечься от своих мыслей немедленно – как только это произойдет. Он не имел понятия о том, что на борту имеется постоянный агент Консорциума, и по его меркам это означает ситуацию категории «трижды прекрасный майский день». Так они шутили в свое время в разведшколе. Хотя даже родители родителей их родителей имели исключительно теоретическое представление о смене сезонов на планетах.

\- Думаю, нам следует начать не с вашей будущей задачи непосредственно, а с небольшой ознакомительной лекции, если не возражаете, - предлагает старпом, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Ее мимика и мелкая моторика говорят, что старпом Ландолити в настоящий момент не находится в активном поиске сексуального партнера, однако доктор подмечает признаки усталости и стресса, надежно упакованные в броню самоконтроля, и потому оценивает свои шансы на разовый секс как восемьдесят процентов. Пятнадцать – на более длительные отношения. Эти цифры представляются ему адекватными. Он вновь заметно отвлекается и просит прощения смущенным пожатием плеч и улыбкой.

\- Давайте начнем.

\- Лаборатория. Подготовьте, пожалуйста, для демонстрации образец «бета».

Зачем же тогда его в срочном порядке вызывали на Землю, продолжает думать доктор Тея Чамоно, рассматривая узкую спину, обтянутую зеленой униформой. Ради чего?

\- Доктор, прошу вас. Сюда. Осторожно, порог.

Осторожно, легко соглашается с ней Тея Чамоно, расправляя плечи и расслабляя пальцы. Трижды прекрасный, осторожно. 

\- Вот, взгляните. Вам хорошо видно? Обратите внимание, сейчас образец «бета» выглядит почти прозрачным, я направлю свет, чтобы вы могли лучше разглядеть. Он почти сливается с дном. Если бы мы вскрыли контейнер, вы могли бы убедиться, что эта масса желеобразна и абсолютно гомогенна. Ее клеточная структура... впрочем, данные микроскопических исследований мы вам покажем позже.

Разочарование довольно просто скрыть за пристальным взглядом и позой, выражающей внимание. В этом - вся Коммуна, о каждом миллиметре продвижения на научном пути они трубят, как об исключительном подвиге. С такой помпой показывать ему кусок водянистой слизи - словно весь экипаж заболел насморком и несколько дней по команде приходил сморкаться в лабораторию.

\- Пока что достаточно визуального наблюдения, доктор. Пять минут терпения. Максимум, семь.

Доктор Тея Чамоно улыбается и берет себя в руки. Эмоциональное отторжение - естественная реакция на опасность. Настраиваясь на ожидание, он сцепляет пальцы.

\- Лаборант, крысу на стол, пожалуйста. И засеките время. Я хочу знать, имеется ли прогресс.

Две минуты - на то, чтобы нормализовать ритм сердцебиения, еще две на вычленение раздражителей - и он снова совсем спокоен... О, пресвятая Богородица, матерь Божья!

\- Минус 3,7 секунд, по сравнению с прошлым разом... нет, я по-прежнему не уверена, что это закономерность. Да, доктор, так вот. Образец «бета». Некоторым образом, идеальный хамелеон. Так же успешно воспроизводит и неодушевленные предметы, если показатели массы совпадают в десятипроцентном приближении. Но живые явно нравятся ему больше. Что касается механизма, лежащего в основе этого явления, пока мы можем говорить лишь о предварительных результатах наших исследований. Весь образец «бета» состоит из протонейронов, способных на различных уровнях сканировать окружающую среду, после чего морфировать... по желанию. Его образец выказывает в восьмидесяти семи процентах случаев.  
И еще, доктор - клетки делятся. Все это время он растет и питается. Мы помещали его в разную среду, на белковую и углеродную он реагирует практически одинаково, похуже на минеральную... посмотрите данные, это есть в таблицах. Предположительно, прямо пропорционально размеру увеличивается структурный потенциал. Но даже в тех масштабах образца «бета», что мы можем наблюдать в условиях этой лаборатории, его способности безграничны. Вскройте эту крысу – и вы обнаружите превосходно сформированную кровеносную систему, кости, пищеварительный тракт. Дайте ей корм – она съест его и через положенный период времени выделит из себя нужный объем фекалий. Дайте ей самца – она с ним спарится и вероятно через какое-то время принесет приплод. Созданный из своего материала, разумеется. Да. Мы проверяли.  
Если вы убьете эту крысу, она превратится в прозрачную желеобразную массу в течение сорока секунд. Если вы просто уберете настоящую крысу из поля зрения хамелеона, период возвращения образца «бета» в исходное состояние составит около получаса. Вы можете на досуге посмотреть видеозаписи экспериментов. Я открыла вам доступ ко всем данным лаборатории, они в вашем распоряжении, доктор. Вопросы есть?

\- Да, старший помощник. Только один. Теперь я хотел бы послушать про образец «альфа».

\- А, так вы уже поняли? – Секундная пауза. Оценивающий взгляд. Скорее одобрительный, но так она могла бы посмотреть на сообразительного пса. – Ладно, тогда пойдемте.

Познакомиться с образцом «альфа» оказалось не так-то просто. Сперва пришлось запросить корабельный компьютер о местонахождении подопытного. После чего попросить его вернуться в сектор Ехо. За это время доктору Тея Чамоно подготовили рабочее место.

Одним из перспективных методических подходов к анализу и познанию неточно определенных, трудно формализуемых систем является теория размытых множеств и размытых алгоритмов, представляющая собой логическое развитие концепции вероятностного детерминизма явлений и процессов в сложных и сверхсложных системах. Но сейчас доктору Тея Чамоно это ничего не дает. Времени в обрез, образец «альфа» неумолимо приближается. Их вторую встречу зафиксируют по меньшей мере три камеры. Некоторым образом идеальный хамелеон. Тея Чамоно улыбается старпому Ландолити, в сущности - это все, что ему со всей его подготовкой остается делать. Трижды прекрасный, о, да...

Старпом Ландолити кивает. У нее вид человека, который чего-то ждет – даже после того, как образец «альфа» наконец появляется. У него все та же размытая улыбка, что и в лифте. Но теперь он не протягивает руку, и доктор Чамоно очень медленно выдыхает.

\- Благодарю вас, старпом. Я зайду, когда мы закончим.

\- Вас будет ждать капитан.

3.

Внутренняя речь - это то, что в действительности придает жизни направление, именно в этой зоне индивид совершает выбор, реализуемый затем вовне. Каждый новый выбор ведет к следующему, процесс саморегулирования, планирования, подготовки – все это результат действия внутренней речи, отвечающей на вопрос не только «что?», но и «как?». Обрисовывая каждый свой акт как действие, нацеленное на большее благо или меньшее зло, индивид формирует собственное мировосприятие, и в итоге себя самого – и окружающий мир.

\- Зачем слова? Говорить? Что? Как? Почему звуки? Люди? Объяснять?

Однако глубинная семантика внутренней речи, со всеми умолчаниями, заменами, эмоциональным контекстом и интерсубъектной коммуникацией делает ее практически недоступной стороннему пониманию, даже если бы существовал адекватный способ перевода внутренней речи вовне, не подразумевающий подстановки, перестановки, произвольного включения одних элементов и исключения других.

\- Какие? Цвета? Станция? Станции? Человек... Люди? Машины? Люди? Чем?

Когда образец «альфа» говорит – он говорит, как думает, ничего больше. Никакого внутреннего диалога, определяющего самость. Никакого ментально-семантического поля, доступного только в диалоге с самим собой. Образец «альфа» полностью обращен вовне. У него слегка плывущий взгляд и ладони, лежащие на столе очень спокойно.

\- Много сигналов. Корабль? Камера? Голова? 

У него монотонный голос, но нельзя сказать, что интонации отсутствуют полностью, Тея Чамоно отчетливо улавливает вопрос. Вопросы. Образец «альфа» нанизывает слова без всякого внешнего порядка, перебирая их, как будто в поисках наиболее точного. Что служит ему критерием – неочевидно. Но в какой-то момент он перестает говорить, и смотрит, и ждет.

На что похож образец «альфа»?

Ему пора к капитану.

\- Ну? Вы на него посмотрели? И что?

В рубке - неожиданно суета, проверка систем связи, пожилой техник и двое подручных возятся с раскуроченным пультом, через открытые заглушки внутрь тянутся проводки датчиков, слышится писк приборов, капитан то и дело косится туда, и не сразу понятно, кому адресован вопрос.

\- Вы были правы. Впечатляет. Материала на годы работы. Хотя на Земле его у нас заберут, конечно.

\- Глупости. Если он разумен, доктор. Первый контакт. Это работа для всей Земли. И для нас с вами. Но Ландолити утверждает, это не разум. Мы спорили. Поэтому здесь вы. Так – что?

\- Тест Гилами показывает способность к обучению по уровню А-1. Тест на самооценку не пройден, но когнитивность в плюсе, повторим через неделю, я думаю. Интерактивная психосоциодиагностика – нужна будет помощь двух лаборантов. Что еще. – Он сверяется с записями. – Да. По третьей шкале провален имитационный тест. И это интереснее всего, как вы понимаете.

\- Нет. Объясните.

\- По тому, что я видел в лаборатории, образец «бета». Подражание. Копирование модели. Я так понимаю, в это вы упирались до сих пор. Разум – или идеальный хамелеон? Старпом обещала данные клеточного анализа. Я и так знаю что там. В исходнике нет клеток, отличающихся друг от друга. Нет ганглий. Нейронов. Нет мозга. Но если мы сейчас вскроем образец «альфа»...

\- Я знаю. – Отмашка. Не терять времени. Полразговора капитан по-прежнему следит за техниками. - Так что ваш имитационный тест?

\- Вот показатели. Психограмма. Смотрите – там, где зеленым. Ваш образец «альфа» в социальном поведении не выдает имитирующего поведения. Понимаете? На биологическом уровне выдает. На психологическом. На социальном – нет. Он... я бы сказал, он проявляет креативность. Но слишком рано утверждать. Будем работать дальше.

Капитан смотрит Тея Чамоно в глаза. Долгий взгляд, цепляющий, пристальный, напряженный.

\- Добро пожаловать на борт «Вальсирующего», доктор. Я рад.

Возвращаясь обратно в сектор Ехо доктор, Тея Чамоно сперва заглядывает в кабину перед тем, как зайти в лифт.

4.

Что есть разум, если не тенденция к усложнению, упорядочению, повышению уровня организации систем. Явление, противоположное тенденции к распаду, хаотизации и увеличению энтропии. Первые пять дней работы доктора Тея Чамоно в лабораториях сектора Ехо наглядно демонстрируют его склонность грубо пренебрегать нуждами собственного тела ради непрерывности гносеологического процесса. Его отправляют спать по прямому распоряжению старпома Ландолити, с помощью двух лаборантов, не склонных к обсуждению приказов. Прогресс образца «альфа» за этот промежуток времени очевиден.

 _...ходить – видеть..._  
В речи образца «альфа» возникают четкие семантические блоки.

 _...если - то..._  
В речи образца «альфа» появляются сложноподчиненные структуры.

_...много смотреть – понимать..._

С этим доктор Тея Чамоно отключается. Чужие слова продолжают преследовать его и в фазе неглубокого сна, возвращаясь звучанием, запинающимся, но артикуляционно четким. Во сне он не знает, звучат ли они на вортаро или на эльюнди. Во сне ему остается смысл.

_Когда я перестаю двигаться, жизнь становится слишком сложной._

Нет, образец «альфа» такого не говорил.

Шестнадцать часов сна – и доктор Тея Чамоно опять на ногах. В узких коридорах он ловит на себе все больше заинтересованных взглядов. Шила в мешке не утаишь, особенно если оно шныряет по всему кораблю с личного разрешения капитана. Видел его в камбузе, сообщает доктору механик, на самом деле задавая вопрос. Тея Чамоно улыбается, потому что механик знает ответ, и капитан его знает. Им всем от него нужна лишь верификация. Они слишком долго искали чего-то подобного, чтобы теперь поверить собственным глазам. Признавать что-либо истинным без предварительной фактической проверки, просто в силу внутреннего убеждения, не нуждающегося в доказательстве, они не могут себе позволить. В Коммуне так не принято.

Апперцепционный тест. Тестирование фрустрационных реакций. Проверка на коммуникативную адекватность. Для него лично никаких сомнений не осталось еще сутки назад, но сейчас начинается самое интересное. Временами кто-то приносит им поесть, иногда заглядывает старпом Ландолити.

\- Рациональность подтверждена, - констатирует Тея Чамоно. – Вербальная коммуникация является осознанной. Безусловно определяются ментальные и интенциональные предикаты.

Старпом выслушивает, хмурится, уходит, наконец оставив их с образцом «альфа» в покое. Шестнадцати часов перерыва оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы у образца «альфа» исчезли запинки в речи и еще на несколько сантиметров отросли волосы на затылке.

\- Уникальная реакция почему.

Интонации он по-прежнему модулирует не всегда удачно, оттого под него невозможно подстроиться, это раздражает и увлекает доктора Тея Чамоно, это заставляет проводить с образцом «альфа» сутки напролет. 

\- Вопрос непонятен.

\- Образец доктор Тея Чамоно уникальная реакция образец старпом Ландолити почему. Формулировать это понятно так.

\- Это то, что люди называют сексуальной привлекательностью.

Взгляд образца «альфа» теряет фокусировку, доктор Тея Чамоно терпеливо ждет, выводя на экран нужные изображения. Это не мешает ему фиксировать слабое мышечное напряжение, проявляемое образцом «альфа» на протяжении трех или четырех секунд. Он отмечает время. Показания приборов он проверит потом.

\- Позитивная рецепция. Значение ощущения еще непонятно.

\- Данное ощущение следует рассматривать не ситуативно, а процессуально. Думаю, на примере это будет нагляднее. Процесс биологического продолжения рода...

Пять дней назад образец «альфа» демонстрировал ощутимые проблемы восприятия материала, подаваемого с цифрового экрана. Пять дней назад, чтобы объяснить ему основы размножения у гомо сапиенс, вероятно, пришлось бы попросить Ландолити ассистировать ему прямо здесь, на столе.

\- Сложно, - констатирует образец «альфа» под конец просмотра. – Зачем так сложно?

Доктор Тея Чамоно с удовольствием принимается объяснять. Обучение состоит не только и не столько в поглощении информации, сколько в ее переосмыслении, переориентировании и вычленении составных элементов в процессе обсуждения или смешивания с теми данными, которые противоречат полученным первоначально. То, каким образом происходит обучение у образца «альфа» - подтверждает его правоту. Его и капитана Ларе Танишиёдо. Старпом Ландолити ошибается. И Тея Чамоно уже знает, как это доказать.

Непонимание того, что интенциональность является более фундаментальным феноменом, нежели сознание, приводит к искаженному истолкованию реального смыслового наполнения человеческих действий. Классическая ловушка, в которую легче всего угодить ввиду очевидной субъективности процесса самооценки.

\- Что там Земля? – интересуется Тея Чамоно у капитана, когда они встречаются в очередной раз. – Я все понимаю, им спешить некуда. Но что они говорят?

\- Ждем. – Капитан бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону консоли связи. Слишком быстрый. Десять дней работы с образцом «альфа», доктор хорошо ловит такие вещи. – Сегодня должны дать добро. Время вылета, маршрут – нас будут встречать.

\- Хорошо.

\- А у вас? Что там у вас – по вашим тестам, по всему?

Тея Чамоно постукивает пальцами по панели. Ошибка, с этим к капитану следовало идти сразу. Но образцу «альфа» захотелось гулять после тестов.

\- Сегодня проверяли дилемму заключенного. Уникальный результат. Вне зависимости от действий лаборанта, он всегда сотрудничает. В перерыве я объяснил ему принципы стратегии. Но он все равно сотрудничает. Триста восемьдесят четыре сотрудничества, ноль предательства.

Вера - универсальное свойство человеческой природы. Предполагать, что несколько сотен лет способны изменить наработанное миллионами - по меньшей мере, самонадеянно. Преданный идеалам прогрессивного человечества капитан Ларе Танишиёдо смотрит на доктора Тея Чамоно со смесью восторга и опасения.

\- Вы... уверены, что он понимает?

\- Абсолютно. И сотрудничает в любых условиях, с любым количеством итераций, не дожидаясь парето-оптимума. Посмотрите сами.

Вера - коллективное представление о мире. Одним из столпов мира Коммуны является искоренение в прогрессивном человеке интенции предавать общность. Что может служить лучшей иллюстрацией, как не простейшая модель для двоих подопытных, в которой оптимальным вариантом для каждого будет предательство другого, чей выбор не гарантирован. В архаическом варианте дилеммы заключенного, двоих пойманных преступников подозревают в сговоре, поэтому полиция, изолировав их друг от друга, предлагает обоим одну и ту же сделку: свидетельствовать против другого и освободиться за помощь следствию, чтобы второй сел за решетку на десять лет. Если оба свидетельствуют друг против друга - они получают по два года. Если же оба молчат - их сговор не доказан и оба получают минимальный срок в шесть месяцев. 

По ту сторону экрана образец «альфа» из раза в раз отказывается говорить. На отраженном в экране лице капитана проступают бисерные капли пота. 

\- Мы с вами были правы. Это не просто разум, доктор. Это высший разум относительно человеческого.

В рукаве у доктора Тея Чамоно есть еще десяток заключений, для него самого результаты по дилемме заключенного - скорее повод пересмотреть данные исследований образцов «альфа» и «бета» - в протосостоянии, в процессе метаморфозы, по завершении морфирования – в неживую материю, в лишенный разума организм, в гуманоидную форму. Капитан отмахивается, да, он ознакомится, конечно. Сперва - объявление для экипажа по громкой связи.

\- И что теперь. Поговорить с ним надо. Да?

\- Что вы хотите ему сказать?

\- Что я. Что мы. Рады знакомству. И везем его на Землю. Земля... я немедленно с ними свяжусь. Продолжайте. Но осторожно. Ему... ничего не нужно? 

Все, что нужно образцу «альфа» - гулять по кораблю, выслушивать объяснения, задавать новые вопросы, смотреть демонстрационные фильмы. Рацион экипажа его вполне устраивает. Кто-то из лаборантов научил его заплетать косичку, которая за это время отросла до лопаток. Для высшего разума все это время образец «альфа» вел себя крайне скромно.

\- Я уже боялся, капитана придется откачивать, - говорит Тея Чамоно в шлюзе между лабораторией и коридором, одной из восемнадцати слепых зон на корабле. Он ловит внимательный взгляд и осекается. Не самый лучший тон и набор слов для образца «альфа», но он чертовски устал перебирать варианты, к тому же прогнозируемый бурный восторг экипажа его неожиданно раздражает. За сдержанную реакцию старпома Ландолити ее хотелось расцеловать прямо там, в рубке.

\- Зачем?

\- Без капитана мы не долетим.

\- Зачем капитан приходил?

\- Он наконец-то разрешил себе в тебя поверить.

\- Рост, - отвечает образец «альфа» и пожимает плечами. На пару секунд Тея Чамоно всерьез кажется, что он пошутил. - Лучше видно. Капитан хотеть домой. Идем.

Объяснять, что несколько световых лет не преодолеешь прогулочным шагом, можно и в лифте. На вопрос капитана, где находится его собственный дом, образец «альфа» ответить не смог. Притяжательные, как и прочие местоимения до сих пор не помещались в его словарном запасе.

В отличие от мимической экспрессии смеха и улыбки, эмоция «смешно» не носит рефлекторного характера. Она формируется в результате социального взаимодействия и представляет собой удовольствие от признаков, которые в процессе воспитания сопутствовали ситуациям, повышающим относительный социальный статус индивида за счет понижения статуса другого. Впрочем, согласно наблюдениям доктора Тея Чамоно эмоции в человеческом понимании образцу «альфа» доступны не были, разве что за счет обратной мимической связи.

\- Что есть человеку дом? - спрашивает он между вторым и третьим ярусом. 

\- Место, где он родился. Где он живет. Где рядом живут такие же, как он.

\- Смотреть дом Тея Чамоно.

Сотрудничество, только сотрудничество. В частности, это означает, что образец «альфа» всегда отвечает на все вопросы. И не только доктору Тея Чамоно. В его каюте - до сих пор не распакованная толком сумка у изножья койки, зато в остальном - чисто. 

\- Это мой временный дом, - говорит он, разводя руками. - Я здесь живу, пока мы на корабле. А ты... помнишь, где жил, пока не попал сюда?

\- В лаборатории, - без малейшей запинки отвечает образец «альфа». 

 

5.

\- Новая эра, - провозглашает капитан и окидывает их всех счастливым взглядом. – Сегодня. Все вместе – мы с вами. Начало. Огромный шаг в развитии. Заря.

В кают-компании тесно, она не предназначена для того, чтобы вмещать всю команду одновременно. Люди в нашивках толпятся, перешептываются, смотрят жадно. Под потолком перемигиваются празднично-синие огоньки. Что-то слабоалкогольное, ароматно пахнущее – на станции такого не пили, и названия Тея Чамоно не знает – разливают из больших пластиковых емкостей, всем по желанию, он берет себе бокал, разумеется, и образец «альфа» тоже, после короткого взгляда в его сторону: убедиться, что все как надо.

\- Вы все о нем уже знаете. Но все равно. Вот, - поднимает руку, и рука образца «альфа» послушно тянется вверх вместе с капитанской. – Представляю вам... Наш друг. Сегодня с нами. Запомните этот день.

Только сейчас доктор осознает, что никому до сих пор так и не пришло в голову, хотя бы в целях социального удобства присвоить образцу «альфа» человеческое имя. Судя по заминке в речи капитана, тот тоже сейчас подумал именно об этом. Тея Чамоно ловит его взгляд на старпома Ландолити. Потом, чуть позже, еще один.

\- А теперь я передаю слово другому. Виновнику торжества. – Капитан указывает уже на него, Тея Чамоно быстро расправляет плечи, натягивает улыбку. – Его работа. Блестящие исследования. Неопровержимые доказательства. Спасибо за помощь, Тея Чамоно!

То, что с ним все очень и очень неладно, Тея Чамоно понимает именно в этот момент. Его не должен раздражать спич капитана. Не должна доводить до зубовного скрежета коммунская риторика, это просто слова, в них нет ничего. Его достаточно долго именно этому учили: если не будет полного эмоционального приятия окружающего воздействия, умения пропускать его через себя, не оказывая сопротивления, спящий агент работать не сможет – выгорит или засветится задолго до того, как возникнет шанс принести пользу. «Если в чужой улыбке вам почудился оскал – значит, вам крышка. Даже если на самом деле вы правы», - так говорил полковник Салеко на базе. И он знал, о чем говорил. Двадцать три года на чужой территории. Пять станций и Земля. Настоящий ас.

Но сейчас доктор Тея Чамоно улыбается через силу, кивает механически, как будто кто-то дергает его за шею, без воодушевления произносит слова в ответ – и надеется, что все это спишут на усталость. Разумеется, у него был четкий свод правил и рекомендаций от того же Салеко на случай «расфокусировки». Проблема только в том, что ничто из этого не годились для нынешней ситуации. У него не было возможности сменить круг общения, найти увлекательное хобби, и уж тем более устроить себе эмоционально-личностный взрыв. 

Он смотрит по сторонам, находит взглядом образец «альфа».

\- ...отложил свою женитьбу ради нас, - продолжает тем временем капитан. – Доктор, я обещаю. Я сам поговорю с вашей невестой на Земле. Все объясню.

Нет ничего – абсолютно ничего странного – в том, что капитан говорил о нем с начальником базы.

Если вам почудится оскал...

Эмоционально-личностный взрыв. Прямо сейчас?

\- Большое вам спасибо, капитан. Надеюсь, если после всего она от меня не откажется окончательно – вы станете свидетелем на нашей свадьбе.

А в мигании синих лампочек под потолком не скрыт никакой – абсолютно никакой – код.

Образец «альфа» уже какое-то время стоит рядом. В его руке уже какое-то время пустой бокал. Капитан уже какое-то время смотрит в спину старпому Ландолити – видимо, не один Тея Чамоно неравнодушен к ее изящным лопаткам. Уже какое-то время.

\- Ты плохо, - произносит образец «альфа» над ухом. – Почему?

\- Все в порядке. Просто жарко, - говорит доктор Тея Чамоно, не думая. И спохватывается, когда слишком поздно говорить что-то еще.

\- Нет, - говорит образец «альфа», - температура эпидермис норма, не жарко. Нет пота.

Он смотрит заинтересованно, и когда так смотрит, то, как птица, забывает моргать.

Никогда не врать. Никогда. Особенно – ходячему детектору лжи. У старпома Ландолити уже три кристалла записей того, как образец анализирует окружающую действительность. Какие использует методы сканирования, как быстро получает и осмысливает результат. Тея Чамоно давно не интересовался последующими проверками, но он помнит то, что ему показывали – впечатляюще, и куда больше вопросов, чем ответов. 

\- Тогда не знаю. – Тея Чамоно поворачивается к образцу «альфа» лицом. – Ты мне скажи.

Образец «альфа» минуту назад впервые употребил в речи личное местоимение. Это что-то означает, это наверняка что-то да означает... как там выразился капитан – заря и новая ступень? По-хорошему, им с образцом стоило бы вернуться в лабораторию и повторить тест на перцепцию личностных коммуникативных интенций. В прошлый раз «альфа» его не провалил даже – просто не понял. Может, сейчас?

\- Ты ноги хотят бежать. Ты не ноги, стоять. Что хотеть работать? Идем, нет, да?

Анализирует – и строит предположения. И опять – чтоб его – готов помогать. Сотрудничать. Работать, если доктор Тея Чамоно этого хочет.

\- Тебя тут празднуют. Какое нафиг работать?

\- Мы здесь делать уже все. Теперь делать лаборатория. Хорошо.

«Ты». «Мы». Сколько длился их разговор? Ему надо набирать статистику. Доктор привычно отмечает время по часам – потом спохватывается: это не лаборатория, тут нет камеры, ведущей запись. Вот черт.

Впрочем, доктор Тея Чамоно, разумеется, не станет спорить с капитаном, когда тот обернется на него с возмущенным непониманием на лице: «Какая работа? Сейчас! Вы с ума сошли».

Сейчас - у команды праздник. Работать он сможет потом.

Одно из расхожих заблуждений относительно науки заключается в том, что ученые ищут и обретают истину. Это не так - они создают и испытывают модели. Модель, которую пытается создать Тея Чамоно, все еще слишком неполна и несовершенна, лакуны вызывают у него нечто сродни фантомной боли. На месте недостающих фактов, на месте провалов в доказательной базе, на месте логических связок, чью ненадежность он прекрасно осознает. Если – то. Если. Если. Доктору снится сворачивающаяся по краям зияющая пустота, когда он наконец засыпает за столом, так и не разлогинившись из системы, прервав записи на полуслове, и этот сон продолжает преследовать его и в первые секунды бодрствования, когда коммуникатор тренькает у него под ухом.

Тея Чамоно не смог бы потом сказать в точности, что было первым. Кажется, какое-то время он еще спал на ходу и пришел в себя только у двери. Ему пришлось посмотреть на экран повторно, чтобы убедиться: нет, тревога - это не Ландолити. От Ландолити – просто срочный вызов. Немедленно, прямо сейчас.

Сигнал тревоги, по всем системам связи разошедшийся по кораблю, дал капитан.

«На корабле подозревается присутствие агента Консорциума. Всем оставаться на местах и сохранять спокойствие. Задействован протокол безопасности номер один».

Свет в коридоре мигает. Здесь тишина. Так странно. Никто никуда не бежит, он здесь один – но ощущается какой-то низкий гул за боковыми панелями, этого не было раньше, либо он попросту не замечал. Доктор Тея Чамоно стоит в дверях лаборатории, в слепой зоне камер, как человек, которому некуда спешить.

Он сам удивляется, насколько ему спокойно. Это не является естественной реакцией на психоэмоциональный стресс. С другой стороны, за ним еще никогда не гонялась вооруженная охрана, в него еще никогда не стреляли при задержании, на него никогда не нацепляли наручники. Да, и никогда не допрашивали, разумеется. Если это случится - доктор Тея Чамоно просто объяснит им, что произошла ошибка, и все.

Что могло понадобиться от него Ландолити в три часа ночи, вот что он хочет знать.

Она появляется из бокового коридора слева, очень красивая, совсем не заспанная, волосы туго стянуты в хвост. Она улыбается, когда видит доктора, он отмечает быстрый, размашистый, неженский шаг. Надо улыбнуться в ответ, надо сказать заготовленное, о том, что да, экстремальная ситуация, он конечно все прекрасно понимает, но все же не готов стоять в лаборатории на охране, есть лаборанты в конце концов...

Старпом Ландолити подходит ближе.

\- superbe. ne havi tempo. rapide.

Тея Чамоно делает пол незаметных шага назад. Но за спиной оказывается стена, и кажется, дальше отступать уже некуда.

\- Так... то есть вы...

\- Да. – Она отмахивается раздраженно. – Разведкорпус. Действующий агент Стамо, особый отдел, рада знакомству, и все такое. Теперь живо. У нас примерно двенадцать минут. Они ищут, но не знают кого. И не там. Тревога сработала в рубке. Наша спасательная шлюпка – седьмой луч, шлюз В. Сигнал нашим я отправила, они подойдут так близко, как смогут. Ты приводишь «альфу», его нет в лаборатории, тебе лучше знать, где искать. «Бету» и записи я заберу сама. А – ну да...

Она протягивает ему пистолет, и Тея Чамоно неловко берет его, сжимает рукоять, он в последний раз стрелял на учебной базе, он даже не уверен, где в этой модели переключение с парализатора на убой. Действующий агент имеет приоритет только в нестандартной ситуации, это устав, старпом Ландолити такую ситуацию старательно создала. Он поудобнее укладывает пистолет в руке.

\- То есть то, что на корабль вызвали психосоциолога...

\- Да, это я. И именно за этим. Мне в одиночку не уйти, там четыре руки нужны, в шлюзе. Короче, весь треп потом, двигай за «альфой», мать твою.

Или ей нужно подставить кого-то вместо себя. И у шлюза, когда он приведет туда «альфу» - какое лучшее подтверждение мог бы предоставить шпион – его будет ждать кто угодно, но не старпом.

Или все пройдет гладко, и тогда это ее операция, ее рапорт на стол начальству, ее лычки, а он... он просто спалит свою легенду, как очень полезный, незаменимый для успеха операции идиот.

Или – или.

Дилемма.

Рычажок переключения очень удобно находится под большим пальцем, моторика как всегда справляется лучше разума. Нижнее положение – выстрел.

Старпом Ландолити оседает по стене с аккуратной дырой в груди. Крови нет, только пахнет паленым.

Доктор Тея Чамоно медленно выдыхает. Судя по ощущению в легких, кажется, он забыл о том, что надо дышать, примерно с минуту назад.

Пистолет в ладони – как влитой, шкала заряда показывает 90%, и рычажок – синий с красным, действительно, как же он мог забыть...

\- Делать живое неживым. Ты зачем?

Он не видел образец «альфа». Не слышал, как тот подошел. Как давно. Как близко. У образца «альфа» привычное доброжелательное любопытство на лице, расслабленная поза, взгляд не меняется, когда смещается с Ландолити обратно на доктора.

Тея Чамоно уже готов ответить – но отвечать приходится не «альфе». Коридор взрывается шумом, топотом и голосами, так внезапно, что приходится опереться о стену, чтобы не снесло звуковой волной.

Люди кидаются к нему, кидаются к трупу на полу, кидаются к образцу «альфа». Кто-то забегает в лабораторию.

\- Только... осторожно, не громите там ничего. – Голос выходит не слишком громким. Бесполезно, значит, будет бардак. – Ну, если можно, конечно.

\- Что здесь произошло?!

\- А, капитан. Извините, я не уверен, что... буду связен. Я кажется... сам не очень... Простите еще раз. Я проснулся на ваш сигнал – тут, в лаборатории, за столом заснул... так глупо... Она вбежала. С оружием. И угрожала... – Он оборачивается к образцу «альфа», которого взяли в кольцо сразу трое, так же тесно, как вечером, на этом радостном братании цивилизаций. – Угрожала ему. Хотела куда-то... увести, забрать – я не понял. Я... я забрал у нее пистолет. И выстрелил... кажется. Вот так – и всё.

На него смотрят. Он смотрит тоже. Он точно знает, что видят они – помятого, растрепанного яйцеголового, явно ошалевшего от всего, что на него свалилось, толком не проснувшегося до сих пор. Он точно знает, что видит он сам: образец «альфа» сейчас прямо перед ним, улыбка что-то напоминает, что-то знакомое, он только никак не может припомнить что. Что видит образец «альфа» - Тея Чамоно не знает. По данным лаборатории, тот использует в качестве органа зрения не только глаза, но до сих пор неясно, какие клетки берут на себя дополнительную функцию, и как получаемая информация интерпретируется мозгом в итоге.

У образца «альфа» почти всегда такое выражение, точно он видит перед собой что-то красивое. Сейчас не исключение. Что может казаться красивым образцу «альфа», не знает никто. Концепция красоты на вербальном уровне до сих пор остается ему недоступна.

\- Все так, - говорит образец «альфа» капитану, кивает для убедительности, указывает рукой. – Да. Да. Все так.

Сто процентов сотрудничества. 

Кажется, только что они открыли новый вариант дилеммы заключенного. Правда, доктор Тея Чамоно не уверен, что готов анализировать его прямо сейчас.

Их отбытие на Землю, понятным образом, откладывается еще на несколько дней.

6.

К знанию, гласит древняя земная мудрость, ведут три пути, из них подражание – самый легкий. Вполне понятно, что эта история не о докторе Тея Чамоно, случайном наблюдателе, угодившем в переплет. Оставим его рассказывать образцу «альфа» о первых человеческих шагах в освоении космоса, об огромном переселении, об амбициозных проектах первых станций, о разработке систем терраформирования и закономерном расколе человечества на стремящихся вперед, и других, лишенных на это ресурсов, о череде ошибок, допущенных теми, у кого ресурсов сперва хватало, о детях, видевших солнце только на голографических изображениях, и детях их детей, для которых ничего не изменилось с тех пор, о пяти освоенных планетах и трех планетоидах в процессе освоения... 

Вернемся на «Вену-4», где Ласоби Паго как раз забрасывает мяч в кольцо и трибуны взрываются овациями. Не аплодирует только начальник станции, он вообще, вопреки своим привычкам, в этот раз не почтил матч своим присутствием и до сих пор сидит в кабинете, обхватив руками голову. Нандо Ладжуно, не мигая, смотрит на экран, но ничего, кроме вращающейся заставки – зеленой планеты, зажатой в ладонях – там уже нет. Он в который раз тянется к кнопке вызова, но отдергивает руку в последний момент, как будто опасается обжечься.

\- Вызывали? – спрашивает Чадоричи, его сорокалетняя заместительница, маленькая и проворная, досидевшая в спортивном зале почти до конца и так нахлопавшаяся команде Ласоби Паго, что ладони до сих пор горят. Одного взгляда, брошенного на начальника станции достаточно, чтобы улыбка сбежала с ее лица.

\- С Землей тут только что поговорил, - медленно отвечает ей Нандо Ладжуно.

\- Это касается «Вальсирующего»?

\- Да уж, еще как касается «Вальсирующего». Ты знаешь, что они там нашли?

Риторический вопрос для Чадоричи – еще один плохой признак. С начальником станции она знакома уже лет десять, в последний раз он так волновался, когда трое беженцев из Консорциума долетев до их станции, активировали систему защиты и никто ничего не успел сделать. 

\- Никак нет. Мне пора об этом узнать?

\- Да... то есть, пожалуй, нет. Так будет лучше... для тебя самой. Я бы тоже лучше не знал, но Ларе Танишиёдо - мой старый друг, мы учились вместе, кстати, я не говорил? Эх, славные были деньки... но что уж теперь. Да, теперь я, к сожалению, знаю. Собирался тебе рассказать... хорошо, наверное, что не успел.

\- Как скажешь, - поджимает губы Чадоричи. – Так что говорит Земля?

\- Эти дурацкие законы о местном командовании. Пока «Вальсирующий» стоит здесь, все распоряжения с Земли должны проходить через меня. И что я сделаю, скажу им, что я ему этого не скажу? Что даже если он ошибается, я никогда не видел его таким счастливым? Что я ему верю, что их решение - это самая чудовищная ошибка, которую мы только могли себе представить?

\- Им не понравился груз, - констатирует помощница Нандо Ладжуно, поправляя прическу, как будто следующий сеанс связи с центральным штабом вот-вот состоится.

\- Им не понравился груз, - повторяет за ней начальник станции. – Они обработали все данные с «Вальсирующего» и уверены, что груз опасен. Хвалят капитана за осторожность с карантином. Это... это нас всех спасло. 

\- «Вальсирующий» заражен?

\- И да, и нет. «Вальсирующий» заражен грузом. Который, с учетом прошедшего времени, по их расчетам теперь может быть где угодно и… всем, чем угодно. 

Наступает тишина, начальнику станции не хочется говорить дальше, заместительнице начальника станции неловко оттого, что может прийтись принимать командование на себя. Нандо Ладжуно очень хороший человек. Очень хороший, но слишком мягкий для экстренных действий. 

\- Выходит, это была ловушка? В зонде Консорциума?

\- Нет. Нет, они уверены, что Консорциум не способен изобрести такую... хм... материю. Но корабль... весь корабль, Чадоричи. Они считают, что на кону – миллионы жизней. На кону – вся Земля. Слишком опасно. «Вальсирующий»... «Вальсирующий» должен быть уничтожен.

7.

Но все же, чем все это время занимался доктор Тея Чамоно, следующий к знанию по пути размышления, считавшемуся у земных философов благородным? Отдельным вопросом оставалось – чего от него ждет Консорциум на самом деле. Полученное распоряжение «попасть на Землю любой ценой» очевидно подразумевало в перспективе попытку получить всю возможную информацию о сбитом зонде и судьбе взятого образца. Ничего больше: никто не мог ожидать, что звезды выстроятся настолько удачно, а старпом Ландолити – агент Стамо – окажется столь предприимчива, что задействует спящего агента на станции в своих целях. Однако теперь... Нет, выбор не был очевиден.

И оставался не очевиден – пять дней, если отсчитывать время с того момента, как на «Вальсирующем» была объявлена тревога, а доктор Тея Чамоно проявил героизм в противостоянии с агентом Консорциума и заслужил безграничное доверие капитана и экипажа. По словам Ларе Танишиёдо, первый несанкционированный сигнал, посланный с «Вальсирующего» на подходе к станции, был замечен по чистой случайности и не вызвал никаких конкретных подозрений, но протоколы безопасности для таких ситуаций, разумеется, существуют на каждом научном корабле, так что в действие привели соответствующие программы. Которые и засекли новый пакет закодированной информации.

Теперь все, наконец, улеглось, пусть и на время, расследование на самом корабле проведут не раньше, чем «Вальсирующий» доберется до Земли, а пока там шерстят кадровиков в штабе флота, и кого еще положено шерстить. Для доктора Тея Чамоно это, разумеется, интересно, мысль о предстоящих допросах и проверках изрядно нервирует, но он все же предпочел бы, пожалуй, чтобы сейчас капитан отнимал чуть меньше рабочего времени. Однако капитан увлечен образцом «альфа», как ребенок игрушкой, он готов говорить с ним часами, раз за разом задавая абсолютно бессмысленные вопросы о родной планете (которую образец «альфа» не помнит), о том, как тот воспринимает людей (двигаются), как, по его мнению, должно строиться взаимодействие между людьми (все помогают всем), и так бесконечно.

\- Это разум. Идеальный разум. – Глаза у капитана такие же воспаленные, как у Тея Чамоно, движения дерганые, но одежда всегда в порядке. – Идеальный. Он... вы понимаете, о чем мы с вами, да. Он – идеальная коммуна. Изнутри. И вовне себя. Вы сами это говорили. На клеточном уровне. На социальном. Так?

\- Так.

С капитаном куда проще соглашаться, чем пытаться что-либо объяснить. Он из той породы технарей-романтиков, которых Коммуна порождает в изобилии, и для которых наука – лишь способ укрепить свою веру в чудо. Мир основателен и надежен, под ногами всегда будет низ, а над головой верх, все непознаваемое рано или поздно сдастся на милость разума, и в гуманистическом единстве – мы победим.

В этой системе мира нет места образцу «альфа», такому, как его видит доктор Тея Чамоно сейчас. Протонейронное скопление, отрастившее себе сознание с той же легкостью, как ногти на руках – и очевидно не усматривающее разницы, мозг, в который не встроена функция автогнозиса, клетки, способные к любой трансформации, идеальная имитация, у объекта «альфа», разумеется, идеальная ДНК. Доктор проводит ночи за анализом тестов, пересматривает раз за разом старые показатели, проводит заново и выстраивает таблицы сравнений. На пятый день он уже почти рявкает на капитана, когда тот опять приходит его отвлекать.

Все его доводы, умственные построения и гипотезы летят к чертям и осыпаются трухой, когда объект «альфа» садится, поджав правую ногу, и упирается подбородком в колено.

Если их общение с образцом «альфа» проходит в основной лаборатории, и образец «бета» не задействован ни под какие исследования – очень полезно бывает покоситься левее, на емкость, стоящую у стены на подставке. Содержимое по-прежнему почти неразличимо при искусственном освещении, и лишь едва заметная рефракция выдает местонахождение образца, налипшего на стеклянную стенку. За это время образец «бета» увеличился в размерах в два с половиной раза.

\- Тебе... не доставляет неудобства, что мы проводим опыты над... над тем, что было частью тебя? 

\- Не было. Есть.

\- Есть. Ты... можешь общаться с образцом «бета»?

\- Да.

Доктор Тея Чамоно сперва фыркает, потом прикусывает губу, затем откидывается на спинку кресла и хохочет, столько времени они ходили вокруг да около, и не видели главного под самым носом. Под его руководством образец «альфа» зачерпывает часть желеобразной массы и обмазывает ею волосы. Через полчаса косичка образца «альфа» удлиняется до крестца. Остатки образца «бета» в это же самое время привычно мутируют в белую крысу.

\- Фантастика! - самым антинаучным образом обнимает своего подопытного доктор Тея Чамоно, затем спохватывается и тщательно исследует новые волосы, ничем не отличающиеся от прежних. – И как далеко ты его чувствуешь? 

\- Теперь хуже. Рост, - отвечает ему образец «альфа». – Размер имеет значение.

8.

Отчего дилемма заключенного называется дилеммой? Ведя себя по отдельности рационально, вместе участники приходят к нерациональному решению: если оба предают друг друга, они получают в сумме меньший выигрыш, чем если бы сотрудничали. Но искушение максимизировать собственную выгоду слишком велико, еще выше – уверенность в том, что второй перед искушением не устоит. К этому знанию капитану «Вальсирующего» Ларе Танишиёдо предстоит прийти самым горьким путем, согласно теории земных философов - путем опыта.

Но пока что он радостно приветствует своего старого друга начальника станции, и не удивляется, когда тот просит отослать дежурного. Осторожные интонации в тоне старого друга его тоже не настораживают, он слишком занят, чтобы отвлекаться на десятки мелких признаков тревожности в чужом поведении. 

Нандо Ладжуно наконец дает ему долгожданное добро на взлет.

А потом дает инструкцию привести в действие систему самоуничтожения корабля, как только «Вальсирующий» отойдет от станции на безопасное расстояние. 

После этого начальник станции «Вена-4» утирает пот со лба. Прочищает горло. Смотрит куда-то в сторону. Осторожно переводит взгляд обратно на экран. 

Все это время Ларе Танишиёдо ждет. Если бы кто-то спросил у него прямо сейчас – он не думает ни о чем, однако в голове проносится десятки бессвязных мыслей. Снится? Шутка? Розыгрыш? Когда наконец скажет? Я так и знал. Нет, снится. Не может быть. Проснись. Шутка. Я им дам. Что ему сказать. Позор. Как…

Потом Нандо Ладжуно набирается смелости и подтверждает приказ. И у Ларе Танишиёдо появляется повод высказать особо яркие бессвязные мысли в лицо своему старому другу.

\- Самоуничтожение – это единственный выход, повторяет ему начальник станции «Вена-4». - Так говорит адмирал Набоди Ливи. Так говорят наши ученые. Мы не можем допустить риска контакта вашего образца с Землей. Последствия будут необратимыми, вот, что они говорят.

\- Они там все сошли с ума, - глухо повторяет Ларе Танишиёдо уже в четвертый раз.

И тут, то ли от его бесцветного голоса, то ли от пустого взгляда, то ли от опущенных плеч, Нандо Ладжуно говорит то, чего совсем не собирался говорить.

\- Слушай меня внимательно. Латани, выход есть. Уходите сейчас. Да, вас посчитают предателями. Но дослушай. Уходите в криоген, ставь курс куда-нибудь на край сектора, лет на двадцать. За это время они придут в себя и опомнятся. Они потом сами за вами полетят. Или ты вернешься. Ты прав, но... им просто нужно время. Они там до сих пор не могут прийти в себя от того, что вы свалили им на голову.

\- Нас посчитают предателями, - повторяет капитан «Вальсирующего».

Затем сухо благодарит Нандо Ладжуно за участие и оповещает по громкой связи, что отстыковка от станции начинается через пять минут. 

А сам – по экстренной связи напрямую запрашивает у адмирала Набоди Ливи подтверждение приказа. И получив его, докладывает, что начальник станции в частном порядке предлагал ему бежать в необитаемый космос.

Таким образом, согласно отличному воспитанию и прогрессивному мировоззрению, капитан Ларе Танишиёдо предпочитает смерть личному бесчестью, свое существование он желает закончить до того, как вся его цивилизация покроется несмываемым позором. С начальником станции адмирал Набоди Ливи обещает разобраться лично и называет капитана «Вальсирующего» героем.

9.

Выживание популяции не в последнюю очередь зависит от состояния генов, отвечающих за иммунитет. Кодируя белки цитокцины, они определяют порядок участия клеток в иммунной реакции, с их помощью происходит тонкая настройка иммунного ответа, способность организма отличать своих от чужих и даже выбор партнера. С этой точки зрения, Коммуна представляет собой вполне здоровую популяцию. В свою очередь, доктор Тея Чамоно как индивидуальный организм, в вопросах выживания может рассчитывать лишь на скорость реакции и удачу.

Удача приводит его в коридор, ведущий к рубке, в тот самый момент, когда капитан Ларе Танишиёдо приветствует по связи начальника станции, своего – как оказалось – давнего друга. Удача сопутствует Тея Чамоно в том, что он остается незамеченным еще добрых шесть с половиной минут. Он успевает услышать слово «самоуничтожение» ровно в момент, когда из-за поворота появляется озадаченный, погруженный в свой планшет биолог Шегио. Доктор машет ему рукой с видом человека, слишком занятого своими делами, чтобы задерживаться для пустой болтовни. На подгибающихся ногах не так уж сложно уговорить себя не бежать – по крайней мере, до лифта.

Скорость реакции, помимо прочего - это необходимость уложиться самое большее в десять минут, до спасательной шлюпки, подготовленной к своему побегу старпомом Ландолити, о которой доктор Тея Чамоно так предусмотрительно ни словом не обмолвился капитану.

Как индивидуальный организм, наделенный научным складом ума и здравым смыслом, свои шансы на выживание доктор оценивает сейчас не слишком высоко. И единственная возможность их повысить – как ему сейчас видится – это кооперация видов. 

\- Пойдем, - говорит он образцу «альфа», сгребая со стола кристаллы данных. – Быстрее. Пойдем.

На всякий случай Тея Чамоно подключает к камере одну из вчерашних записей, где он несколько часов разбирал графики. Это, возможно, поможет ему выиграть несколько минут.

Вторая слепая зона, та, что ближе к сектору спасательных шлюпок, расположена на полпути между лифтом и нижним медблоком. Не такая удобная, как рядом с лабораторией, поскольку коридор поворачивает, и дает очень малый обзор в одну сторону, но зато не снуют лаборанты, и вообще тишина. Тея Чамоно так вслушивается в эту тишину, пытаясь как можно раньше различить посторонний шум, что в ушах начинает звенеть.

\- Опять бежишь головой, - констатирует образец «альфа». На лице выражение сдержанного любопытства. У доктора Тея Чамоно есть шесть или семь гипотез того, как такое любопытство можно объяснить биологически, но сейчас все они стремительно утрачивают смысл.

\- Кораблю конец. Капитан получил приказ с Земли. Самоуничтожение. Мы взорвемся, нас разнесет к чертовой матери на мельчайшие частицы, даже тебя. 

\- Почему?

\- Опасность. Они считают тебя опасным. Слишком опасным, чтобы... чтобы... черт, в общем, они кретины, а нам надо бежать.

\- Почему?

Он не человек, напоминает себе доктор Тея Чамоно – в первый раз за очень долгое время он нуждается в том, чтобы себе это напоминать. И оставшиеся им пять или шесть минут – не то время, чтобы срываться.

\- Потому что ты не должен погибнуть. Есть шлюпка...

\- Да. Посадочный код... - Образец «альфа» делает движение пальцами, как будто нажимает кнопки на пульте. – Вот так.

Старпом Ландолити не называла никаких цифр. 6-5-9-1, запоминает Тея Чамоно, ввод, 4-2-8. Обдумывать это он будет потом.

\- Все, времени нет, пойдем.

\- Подумай, - говорит образец «альфа» и оборачивается по коридору в ту сторону, где расположена рубка, центр корабля. – Если Земля хочет, чтобы этого не стало. Чего не хочет Земля?

\- Тебя, - говорит Тея Чамоно, чувствуя себя идиотом. – Тогда... что мы будем делать, если не бежать?

\- Мы, - повторяет за ним образец «альфа». Он всегда сотрудничает, напоминает себе доктор. Всегда. И учится, не прекращая ни на секунду. - Помогать.

Он тянется к шее, отросшая косичка встряхивается под пальцами, на мгновение доктору кажется – как живая. Образец «альфа» пережимает волосы у основания шеи, затем протягивает Тея Чамоно переплетенные пряди.

\- Больше не дели. Нельзя. Критическая масса. Важно для памяти. 

Три минуты. 

\- Но... как же ты? - говорит Тея Чамоно.

\- Я – указывает на себя образец «альфа». – Я, - повторяет он, указывая на косичку в руке Тея Чамоно. И улыбается – так, что доктор Тея Чамоно срывается с места быстрее, чем не удержится и, наплевав на здравый смысл, потащит образец «альфа» за собой. Но тот идет следом сам. В шлюзе действительно требуются четыре руки.

Тея Чамоно отстыковывается от корабля в то самое время, когда корабль отстыковывается от станции. После этого ему не надо делать ничего, курс уже задала Ландолити. Все, что теперь остается – засунуть образец – теперь уже «гамма» - в пробирку и сидеть, вжав голову в плечи, в ожидании, когда побег обнаружат и шлюпку разнесет в пыль один прицельный залп.

Что в это время делает образец «альфа» - Тея Чамоно может только представлять. Вот, например, он заходит в рубку и заговаривает зубы капитану «Вальсирующего». Вот, например, он сам активирует систему самоуничтожения, чем вызывает панику на корабле, отчего никому нет дела до одной потерянной шлюпки. Вот, например, он превращается в доктора Тея Чамоно...

\- Мам, куда делся корабль? – возмущается маленький Таджу, стуча кулачком в иллюминатор. Но ликующая от победы мужа Тачи Ласоби конечно же, не придает этому значения.

\- Старый дурак, – бормочет под нос Нандо Ладжуно, пока его помощница из своего кабинета запрашивает связь с Землей. За время ее доклада шлюпка Тея Чамоно успевает выйти из радиуса выстрела станционных орудий. Приборы на ней фиксируют вспышку рентгеновского излучения, сам же он, как и Таджу, не видит ровным счетом ничего, кроме ощетинившихся колючих звезд.

10.

Мы ведем свое происхождение от тех, кто был наиболее успешен в обнаружении паттернов. Этот процесс именуется ассоциативным обучением, и он является фундаментальным на всех уровнях животного поведения, от сaenorhabditis elegans до homo sapiens. По сути, он есть стремление к нахождению закономерностей как в осмысленном, так и в бессмысленном шуме. В том шуме, которым наполнена голова Тея Чамоно уже который день, отыскивать закономерности проще простого. Особенно, если больше делать особо нечего.

Шум – это речь на вортаро, от которой он успел отвыкнуть за эти годы. Шум - бесконечные вопросы, которые ему задают. Капитан подобравшего Тея Чамоно разведкрейсера. Корабельные медики. Начальство – когда им наконец устраивают сеанс связи. Более высокое начальство – когда то, что он сообщил в прошлом отчете, проходит по инстанциям. Еще есть шум корабля – его куда больше здесь, чем на «Вальсирующем». Торопливые пробежки по коридорам, лязганье люков, отрывистые команды и нескончаемый вибрирующий гул, нужно долго здесь жить, чтобы этого не замечать. Техника Консорциума местами заметно отстает от земной. Хотя маскировочные щиты – это, конечно, прорыв, и Коммуна долго будет грызть локти, когда узнает.

Самый бессмысленный шум, и самый надоедливый - разумеется, тот, что внутри. Кто сказал, что мысли бесшумны? Тея Чамоно (точнее, агент Амори, со свежим знаком отличия и в символическом звании капитана в отставке) точно знает, что это не так. Однако паттерны обнаруживаются и здесь. Сожаление об оставленном на «Вальсирующем» кристалле с новыми играми, в Консорциуме таких не делают, и он так и не прошел до конца «Путь к Арктуру», тошнота от безвкусной еды из тюбиков, мысли о накопившемся жалованье, и хватит ли этого на переезд в Эн-76.

Переход от знаков, скрывающих за собой нечто, к знакам, скрывающим ничто, отмечает собой поворотную точку. Когда никто не беспокоит Тея Чамоно, он снова рассматривает снимки двойной звезды омикрон Кита, в месяце полета от которой был сбит злополучный зонд, и вращающегося вокруг нее планетоида XZ57101 с идеально гладкой поверхностью, очевидной даже на рябых снимках, которые зонд успел передать в свой последний сеанс связи. Поверхность, так специфически преломляющая свет, что в спорах над составом вещества успели передраться лучшие астрофизики Консорциума, пока не появился наш герой, точнее, новый герой Консорциума, агент Амори со своими кристаллами записей и отчетов об экспериментах.

Вещество, которое уже успели окрестить supercela, идеальное оружие, идеальный хамелеон, идеальный растворитель. Опасения, владеющие Коммуной, нелепы – в Консорциуме под работу с supercela будет отдана целая станция, меры безопасности прорабатываются на всех уровнях, к моменту возвращения корабля с грузом для него все будет готово. Конечно, жаль терять впустую столько времени, ведь за экспериментальными образцами придется снаряжать новый зонд, но никто не ставит это в вину агенту Амори, поскольку никто не знает о критической массе supercela, пронесенного им на разведкорабль. Никто не знает, что на вкус желеобразная масса слегка горчит, но не так страшно делать первый глоток в ожидании стыковки с разведкораблем, как потом – ждать, не решит ли образец «гамма» обосноваться где-нибудь у него внутри. Среда с такими параметрами влажности, температуры, кислотности - близка к идеальной насколько возможно. Сотрудничество? Вот слово, которое каждый понимает по-разному. Он выдыхает с облегчением, когда образец «гамма» вновь оказывается у него в руках, уже на корабле.

То, чего тем более не знает пока никто - это что supercela едва заметно вибрирует, покалывая руку слабыми импульсами тока, в ответ на обращение к ней, этого не знает наверняка даже агент Амори, которому поначалу показалось, что он сходит с ума. Это было первым паттерном в окружающей его тишине. Хотелось помолиться, но за пятнадцать лет он успел напрочь позабыть, как.

Оставшись наконец один в своей каюте, после целого дня шума, человек, лишившийся яблока в тот давно ушедший день на космической станции «Вена-4», снимает шлем, застывает перед столом, изучая две совершенно одинаково изогнутых лампы, и наконец тянется к одной из них. На подставленную ладонь светильник медленно стекает желеобразной массой, почти прозрачной в синеватом освещении второго. Еще немного выросла со вчера, уже не удержать в руках.

 

_Радуга 2012_


End file.
